


A Digital Adventure

by Mechasonic9000



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri., Digimon Adventure: (Anime 2020), Digimon Frontier
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mechasonic9000/pseuds/Mechasonic9000
Summary: A young woman was caught in the middle of a violent event that shakes the foundations of two worlds. when she wakes up she remember nothing of her past life and finds herself in a world filled with strange creatures called Digimon.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. A Strange World

A young woman wakes up in a bed made of stretched leather affixed to a wooden frame. As she starts to wake she noticed the bed isn’t that comfortable, kinda rigid in feeling. But the pillow under her head is nice and soft. As she begins to open her eyes she is blinded by the sunlight that was coming from the window. As she sat up to avert her gaze something rolls off of her chest and makes a yelping noise.

This startles the woman and she quickly backs away from whatever made the yelping noise. It was a small fluffy creature but it left the room as quickly as she saw it. She takes a moment to calm down and look around the room. It was a small bedroom in what looked like a wooden shack. She tries to remember how she got there but all she got was a painful headache and a voice in her head. “I’m sorry Niraya.” did something happen to her, but it was impossible to tell as the harder she tried to remember the stronger the headache got.

Niraya holds onto her head hoping the headache would go away now that she had stopped trying to remember. As her hand was on top of her head she felt something on top of her head. She could hear her hand rubbing against her hair and it sounded very close. Were these furry things her ears? Unable to remember what she looked like she only assumed it was. As she sat there she felt something furry touch her arm looking down at it. It was a tail gently grabbing it so she could feel her hand on it so was this her tail? Its reddish-orange fur was quite smooth to the touch.

Once she was done caressing her tail she began looking around again. She noticed the room was minimalistic. A guest bedroom perhaps. There was a wardrobe, a bedside table, and a bed. As she took in her surroundings there was a soft knock on the doorframe getting her attention. 

In the doorway was a tall buff looking man wearing a skintight white outfit with a blue garment that seemed to float around him. His long blond hair streaming out of a metal helm that hid his face, but this doesn’t seem to stop him from seeing. “As you're awake. Sorry if the little one scared you.” The woman noticed some movement at the man's feet. It was a small yellow fox and it seemed like they were scared. “It was a bit starling but I’m fine.”

The man nods and sits down on the bed. “Do you remember anything?” The woman shakes her head. “Just a voice saying ‘I’m sorry Niraya.’... do you know if that is my name?” The man shakes his head. “I am unsure if it is your name then is a really nice you.” The woman paused for a bit before accepting the name as her. She had nothing else to go off of for now. “I guess Niraya is my name then.” The man nods. “Alright, Niraya do you care to join us for lunch? It's not much but it should fill you up.”

Niraya nods and follows the man, the little fox creature, keeping a distance from Niraya. “I didn’t catch your name...Mr?” The man turns and smiles as he walks down the hall. “No need to be formal. Angemon will do.” He opened a door that led to a rather large patio area where more of the small creatures were. They were playing around like kids at a restaurant while they waited for their food. 

The patio was quite large and it connected to another building just on the other side that was quite larger than the building they just left. Looking around she could see grasslands as far as she could see. No roads, no trails, but she did spot a few ruined structures dotted about. They looked like they have been there for ages due to greenery growing on them. “Where am I?” Angemon stopped and looked at Niraya. “You're at my school for the young ones that just came out from Digi-Springs. A place not too far from here and where most Digimon get their start.” 

Niraya seemed lost. “How did I get here?” Angemon shakes his head. “I’m sorry the best I can tell you is that one of these kids found you under a nearby tree, and told me where you were. You had been for about a day after you were found. As for what happened before I am unsure.”

Niraya was even more confused by that answer. So many terms she was drawing a blank towards. But when school was mentioned she got a flash of a memory. A High School but it was gone before she could make out details. The little yellow fox pawed at Niraya, seeming worried at the pain Niraya was in from the vision. “Viximon give her some space.” Niraya shakes her head. “No, it's fine. I think she is kinda cute...sorry for throwing you off of me earlier.” Niraya bent down and gently petted Viximon. 

Viximon stayed silent but seemed to be enjoying the petting. One of the creatures stopped and saw what was going on with Viximon. “Hey everyone looks like Viximon is a pet!” Viximon turned to face them and her fur was on edge. “No, I'm not!” She darts after the one calling her a bet and bit his tail. He screamed and Angemon had to separate them. “Seriously we have a guest and this is how you chose to behave.” Viximon seemed quite upset. “It's his fault.” 

Niraya chuckled seeing this play out. Angemon puts Viximon down before going to serve each of them some soup. “Here is today’s lunch. Fish soup.” Niraya was handed a bowl with a spoon. “Eat up. Afterward, we can discuss what you want to do next.” Angemon smiled at Niraya before going back to the others to make sure they weren’t making a mess. Niraya sat there for a moment to think about what her next course of action should be. As she pondered this she slowly ate the soup not really noticing the taste which was a bit fishy.

After the kids had their fill they ran out into the yard and began playing with a ball. Angemon helped set up the teams. The only person not playing was viximon who was laying on the table watching them. Niraya walks over to Viximon and gently pets her head. “Why are you not playing with them?” Viximon sighed. “It's not that I don't like playing with them... I just...find it boring. When I saw you sleeping in that room I thought you would be an interesting person to talk to...but then you woke up and I hit the floor which scared me.”

Niraya sighed. “I honestly don't know what I want to do next. I can't remember anything.” Viximon looked at Niraya. “How about those ruins? We went to visit one of them and Angemon said Humans once lived on this world as equals but then a bad human came and started trouble and now Humans are treated like enemies.” Niraya was confused. “Why would humans be treated as enemies?” Viximon rolled over so Niraya could bed her belly. “Not sure Angemon didn’t tell us.”

The kids started playing and Angemon walked over to Niraya. “So given any thought?” Niraya sighed and stopped Petting Viximon. “I have given it some...I don't really know who I am. And that scares me a little. Viximon mentioned the human ruins...would there be someone who would know more about them?” Angemon thought for a bit on this. “Possibly. But no one has seen them for an eon now.” Niraya and Viximon both tilt their heads interested in this story.

Angemon sighed and began to tell the story. “A long time ago before humans ever came to the digital world Digimon lived short lives before being cycled back into children after a few years. Things were simple back then. The strong live the longest and the weak return to the earth to be reborn. But one of the strong rose to unparalleled power and began governing who lived or died. This led to the first dark age of the digital world.” Viximon and Niraya seemed to take a serious interest in this story. 

“During that time some humans arrived and with Digimon partners managed to banish the evil that ruled over everything. But the humans left after that my guess is they were summoned here to restore order. But the Digimon they left behind were called the Holy Digmon. Strongest ones of their time and they wanted peace brought to the digital world so they stayed to help rid the darkness that loomed in the shadows.” Angemon sighed at this part. 

“Every age there is one of darkness and one of Light, each one having someone rise to power to threaten or protect the world. On a few of these, the digital world was completely destroyed and rebuilt by the light of the Holy Digimon. But they have not been seen for two ages now. I fear their power has dwindled and no one knows where they reside.” Niraya sighs. “Darn, I was hoping for an answer.”

Angemon shakes his head. “What knowledge I have given you I have taken from ruins that were once human structures. Perhaps you can find out more about yourself if you search the ruins.” Angemon walked into the house and grabbed something before returning to Niraya and Viximon. He hands Niraya a device. It looked like a small laptop that flipped open. “This is a D-terminal. It was used by humans to access various technologies they brought to the digital world; perhaps you could find some use for it.” Angemon went over what he knew of the device as Viximon watched, very interested in what was being talked about.

Angemon sighed. “I guess you will be heading out. I won't keep you here but if your adventure becomes too difficult you are welcome here anytime. I could always use the extra hand.” Niraya nods and looks at the D-terminal unsure if she should go exploring. Viximon was sitting on Niraya’s lap fiddling with the terminal’s buttons. Angemon went back over to the kids as a fight had broken out. Viximon looked up at Niraya. “An adventure sounds fun.” Niraya smiled and petted Viximon. “Yea I guess...but where do I start.”

Viximon tapped a few buttons and a notification came up on the screen with a message. “Why not start here.” Viximon froze thinking she broke it. Niraya hit a button and a map came up showing the local area in rough black and white linework and a thick dotted line heading to the northwest. A triangle represented what direction she was facing. Viximon seemed excited.

Niraya stands up and Viximon hops off of her. “I’m sorry Viximon you hear Angemon this adventure could be too dangerous.” Viximon was visibly upset and ran off. “No, wait!... I’m sorry Viximon.” Niraya follows Viximon inside the house. She eventually finds her in a box turned upside down and Niraya knows it was Viximon as she could hear her crying. 

Niraya gently lifted the box and Viximon curled up more. “Just go. It's clear you don't want me around.” Niraya gently picked up Viximon and petted her. “Please forgive me Viximon. I didn’t want to be mean. I just wanted to be sure you were ready for it. Angemon said it would be dangerous if we were not careful we could get seriously hurt.” Viximon calmed down slightly. “So you are taking me?” Niraya smiled. “If you are ready to face the hardships.” Viximon buries her face into Niraya’s chest, extremely happy and still crying a little bit.

Angemon coughs behind them causing Niraya to turn around. “I don't approve of Viximon leaving. But I will not hold her back. If you wait till this afternoon I can get you some supplies.” Niraya looks at Viximon then back to Angemon. “Sure we can wait for a bit.” Angemon nods and goes back outside. “Watch over the kids for me. I need to go see an old friend.”

Niraya and Viximon watched over the kids having fun playing their ball game where they had to hit a post with the ball to score a point. They were all pretty competitive and it was hard to tell who was on what team but it was nice seeing them play. After a couple of hours, Angemon returned with a large bag of supplies and Niraya was a little intimidated. “It's not all for you. I needed some food for supper, your welcome to stay till morning. But I won't keep you.”

Angemon quickly goes through the bag pulling out various things he got for Niraya. A bedroll, a pillow, a warm blanket, a week worth of dried food, a kit for starting fires, and a few other tools that might be needed. Angemon packed the bag and handed it to Niraya. Niraya takes it and puts it on before looking at Viximon. “Come on, let's go, I want to go on an adventure now!” Niraya pats Viximon. “In a bit.” Viximon was a little upset by this. 

Niraya thanked Angemon for his hospitality and then pulled out the D-terminal to point in the direction they were going. “What’s that way?” Angemon looked at the screen than where she was pointing. “That way? I think an old Human city used to be over there. Probably rubble by now but if you're heading that way that is the only thing I can think of.” Niraya nods. “Thank you again.” Niraya then picked up Viximon and they headed off.


	2. The Ruins of Humanity

Niraya and Viximon were off to their first stop on their grand adventure. Reaching the top of a nearby hill they spot their destination just a small grey blocky blob with splashes of green. “I think I see it Niraya!” Niraya chuckled. “It's pretty far we might not make it before sundown.” Viximon looked up at Niraya. “That’s fine, I'm just happy we're off on an adventure together.” Niraya hugged Viximon. “Ah, you're going to make me blush!”

Niraya continued walking as she noticed that the other Digimon that inhabited these plains seemed to congregate with their own kind. The more popular spots were the few small watering holes around and the large shady trees. It seemed quite peaceful as she walked. Viximon would name out some of the Digimon as they walked past. 

“Oh, those are Betamon!” She was pointed at the group of small green creatures with bright reddish-orange fins. They were hanging out by one of the watering holes before getting scared off by a larger red dinosaur-like creature with black bands on his body. “That is...ugh...Guilmon that's it!” Niraya kept her distance as to not provoke any of the Digimon but it seemed that Guilmon was just playing a game the Betamon was not interested in.

As the sun was setting Niraya could tell something was off a faint sound she could hear. Her ears twitched on her head as she tried to find its source. Viximon was asleep and at first, Niraya thought it was Viximon making that noise but it wasn’t. Then suddenly a light comes from behind a cluster of trees and flies just a few feet in front of them. Niraya quickly drops to the ground. This woke Viximon up who was frantically searching around for what was going on. 

Niraya lifted her head off of the ground to look in the direction of the trees to see a creature emerge from it. It was a green goblin looking Digimon and it was facing away from them towards whatever was in the trees. “That's Goblimon. But what is he doing?” another fireball flies from the trees and strikes just in front of Goblimon. “I think he is fighting someone.” soon enough it emerged from the tree. A short yellow dinosaur looking Digimon. “That's Agumon...why are they fighting?” Niraya put a hand on Viximon to keep her from going closer. Niraya could hear them shouting but couldn’t make out what was being said.

Then suddenly Goblimon explodes into red pixels which vanish into nothing. Agumon turned and walked away. Whatever that fight was about Niraya wanted to avoid any conflict with that Agumon. Niraya quietly picked up Viximon and moved away from the area. The sun had fully set when Niraya spoke again. “That was scary. That fireball almost hit us.” Viximon yawned. “We should find a place to rest for the night.” Niraya agreed and looked around.

She spotted a small rock cluster nearby that could be used as a makeshift shelter. She finds a spot to bring the bag down and gets the bedroll out and some of the food so they could have a small meal before turning in for the night. Viximon happily ate her meal before curling up and going to sleep on Niraya’s lap. Niraya gently laid down and went to sleep herself. But the night was still young. Niraya wakes up a few minutes later to the sound of crunching. She sits up to see something going through the bag. “HEY!” the creature freaks out and darts away. Viximon woke up and looked around alert and ready. “What is it Niraya!”

Niraya looked through the bag and the creature had taken all of the food or eaten it. “Something got into the bag and ate all the food.” Viximon hopped up to Niraya’s shoulder so she could look into the bag. It was indeed devoid of any food Angemon had given them. Niraya sighed and moved the bedroll further back against the wall and kept one hand on the bag as they both rested for the remainder of the night. Viximon didn’t sleep afraid someone would show up once someone wasn’t looking.

Niraya wakes up in the morning as the sun practically blinds her, shining into where she was sleeping. Viximon had passed out unable to stay awake the whole night. Niraya gently nudges Viximon who groggily stands up. “Huh...i’m up...what? When did the sun come up?” Niraya checked the bag and sure enough, there was no food left in it, just a few miscellaneous supplies remained.

Viximon was struggling to stay awake as Niraya packed up the bedroll. Niraya picked up Viximon and noticed how sleepy she was. “Did you stay up all night?” Viximon didn’t answer, Niraya just petted Viximon’s head. “Just rest. There is nothing we can do about the thief.” Niraya puts on the bag and gently sets Viximon down in it now there is room and starts walking. Viximon fell asleep unable to stay awake.

Niraya pulled out the D-terminal and started walking in the direction it pointed. The ruins were a lot closer now and she could see the builds had shifted into odd angles and grass seemed to grow all over them. It was a very interesting sight to see even though it was nothing more than a spot on the horizon to her for now. She picked up her pace wanting to see these ruins and why the D-terminal was leading them there.

As she walked she just couldn’t shake the feeling she was being watched by someone or something. She could see Digimon all around doing their usual thing and paying her no mind but yet the feeling lingered. Soon she came to a pair of railroad tracks that seemed quite out of place but yet well taken care of. She crossed them without giving it a second thought. When she got a good distance away she heard something behind her and turned to see a train passing through. “Wow, that is going really fast.”

As she resumed her hike across the plains Viximon began to stir. “Huh...wh...where am I?” Niraya pulled the bag around and helped viximon out of it. “Sorry I put you in there so you could sleep.” Viximon gives a light smile. “It's fine, I'm just glad you didn’t leave me.” Niraya carried Viximon as she continued. The feeling of being watching growing stronger now. She turned around to see a large green creature standing there eyeing them. Viximon immediately freaks out seeing it. “Ogremon Run Niraya!!!” Niraya looked down at Viximon as she said this and when she looked back Ogremon was closing the distance fast. Niraya turned and just started running. “Why is he after us!” Viximon hopped onto Niraya’s shoulder to keep an eye on Oguremon. “I don’t know but he is really dangerous! Angemon had to fight him or one like him a few seasons ago!”

Ogremon was catching up to them. He lifted a large bone club into the air and brought it down. It fell short of Niraya but it caused her to stumble and tumble to a complete stop. Viximon was now between Niraya and Oguremon as he pulled out his club and readies for another strike. Viximon stood there in fear as the club came down towards her. Niraya managed to pull Viximon to safety but the club clips her leg. “Weak Digimon don’t deserve to live! Only the Strong may Rule!” 

Viximon sees Niraya in pain desperately trying to get away on a bad leg. Viximon growls at Ogremon and dashed towards him. “NO! Viximon!” Ogremon brought up his foot and stomped Viximon into the ground then turned towards Niraya. “One down!” Niraya tries to run. She didn’t care about her injury, she just needed to get away from it. Oguremon laughed as he walked towards Niraya, catching up to her with ease. “Run as fast as you can but I will catch you!” He readies his bone club again and brings it down. Niraya closes her eyes fearing this is her end. 

She heard the club strike the ground and she felt herself flying but when she opened her eyes there was a white fluffy chest in front of her. Looking up she sees the familiar yellow fur black eyes with blue irises. “I got you Niraya. You're safe now.” Looking behind them she could see that Ogremon couldn’t keep up with them. Niraya hugs Viximon and cries as she was now relieved to be alive after such a deadly encounter.

Viximon was very swift and was able to get to the ruins within a few minutes. Afterward, she stopped in one of the ruined buildings and gently set Niraya down. Niraya's leg was burning and bleeding as a shard of stone was embedded into it. “Viximon thank you.” Viximon shakes her head. “No, it's not Viximon...I'm now Renamon. I digivolved so I could protect you." As Renamon talked she digs through the bag and gets the smaller bag of medical supplies and tries to take care of Niraya Injury.

Niraya was in pain as Renamon removed the jagged piece of stone from her leg and carefully cleaned and bandaged it. “Where did you learn to do that?” Renamon scratches her cheek. “I saw Angemon did something similar when Poromon fell off the roof while trying to fly and got a nasty wound for it.” Niraya laid down once her leg was bandaged needing a moment to calm down and clear her head. Renamon stayed by Niraya’s side.

After a few minutes, there was a gentle musical tone coming from her D-terminal. She opened it up to see a new message. “Glad you made it in one piece but your adventure has only begun. In this town, you will find something that might be useful to your journey.” Niraya groaned. “Great. Now the D-terminal is mocking us.” Renamon took the D-terminal and read the message. “Wait...can they see us?” Renamon quickly went to the nearby window and looked around but didn’t see anything out of the ordinary.

Niraya sighed and sat up and looked around the room. It looked to have been at one point a really nice living room. But now the windows were all broken plants grew out of control on almost all the surfaces and the furniture had long since rotted away. Looking up there was a large hole in the roof where they had entered from. She carefully gets up and goes to the window with Renamon and looks out of it. The town was in ruins, every building looked the same as if they were abandoned after a serious incident. 

Renamon looked at Niraya. “You ok?” Niraya smiled. “I will be fine. Come on let's get down to the ground level. Renamon nodded and looked for a way down. Niraya followed her but was slowed down because of her injury. Leaving the living room out of a door on the far well led to a hallway that had seen better days but seemed sturdy enough. Renamon walked down the hallway as Niraya slowly followed. The floor shifts under Niraya’s weight causing her to stop for a moment. Thankfully it doesn’t sink much further and she was able to keep walking. 

At the end of the hallway, she looked left and right not seeing Renamon. “Renamon?” A yellow head pops around the corner on her left. “Over here Niraya I think I found a way to at least get down one floor but not the next one.” Niraya followed Renamon, sure enough, the stairs were in bad shape. At Least three sets of stairs had collapsed, blocking off the way to the ground floor. Niraya carefully went down the stairs as they didn’t feel too stable and sounded like it was shifting just under her weight. Renamon helped guide her to the sturdier parts as they made it to the next floor. 

This one was in far worse shape than the previous one. “Stay here" Renamon went ahead of her and returned within a few minutes. She shakes her head. “It's no good this building isn’t very stable.” Niraya looked down at the broken section of stairs. “Think you could find a rope or vine?” Renamon looked where Niraya was looking and hopped down using the few pieces of the stairs that remained to cross down below. The building shakes a little as an earthquake shakes the building. 

Niraya held onto the post next to her as the shaking happened. The building held strong but she was scared the building would collapse at any moment. Renamon returned. “Niraya you ok!” Niraya looks down to see Renamon with a power cable from a downed line outside. Renamon carefully hopped back up to Niraya and tied the cable around Niraya and gently helped her down the building. Niraya made it to the ground floor with Renamon’s help Renamon hopped down behind Niraya and led her outside. 

All the buildings looked the same as the years haven’t been kind to the place. Niraya and Renamon walk around the town for a bit before the musical tone from the D-tector gets their attention. It wasn’t a message this time but a new waypoint had been placed. It pointed to a nearby building and looking at it they didn’t think much of it. It looked like a small store with strange metallic boxes in front of it. The glass front of the store had long since been broken and the stuff inside the store ransacked.

Niraya points to the building. “I think whoever it guiding us wants us to go there.” Renamon nods and takes the lead with Niraya limping behind her. The building was empty for the most part nothing worth much left inside the store part. Renamon went into the back room as Niraya looked around in the main room. Niraya looked around the broken freezers, shattered fridges, and toppled shelves only to find dust and broken things. as she looked around she noticed something glinting from a direction. the following the glint, she finds a door almost fallen off its hinges that seems to lead to another room. When she walked through it she found herself in a maintenance garage and what it maintained was in there. It looked like a large mechanized bug with wheels instead of feet. 

Niraya walked up to it and put her hand on it. It was cold to the touch but her D-tector chimed again. Pulling out the D-tector she finds a message on the screen. “Register Digi-Beetle? YES! NO!” Niraya selected the Yes option and the beetle jerked for a bit and its eyes opened and looked around. It noticed Niraya and gave a small wave with its front wheel. “Renamon...I think I found it.” Renamon quickly came over to see the Digi-beetle. “A Digi-Beetle. An interesting find Angemon said the Humans use these for transportation and exploration. If this is what they wanted us to find then it's quite the generous gift.”

Niraya nods and pulls out the D-tector there was a new option unlocked and digging through the setting she finds that the Digi-beetle wasn’t in the best of the condition but still functional many of its features were disabled due to damage or were not installed. “It's not in the best of the condition but if its transportation then we can have some use for it.” Renamon opened up a door on the side of the Digi-beetle. “There are some supplies inside, guess they are more generous than you think.” Niraya followed her inside and sure enough a few days with food and water perfectly protected over these years.

Renamon takes one of the pouches of food and looks it over. “Add water and eat? How old is this stuff?” Niraya took the pouch and looked it over. “M.R.E. Meal ready to eat emergency Ration.” Niraya opened it up to see it was dry powder inside. “Hand me a water bottle.” Renamon hands over a bottle and Niraya opens it and pours some inside. It made a strange thick mash of something but when Niraya ate some of it she was quite pleased with the taste. “It tastes fine. I guess drying it out like that preserved it for longer shelf life?” Renamon tries some as well. “Agreed it's not bad. We should limit how much we eat until we know we can get more food.” Niraya nods and divides up the meal for both of them.

After eating their portions and drinking the rest of that water they turn their attention back to the Digi-Beetle who was just silently waiting. Renamon closed the door as Niraya limped up to the cockpit where screens showed the outside world. She sits down in the seat and her D-tector goes off again. Opening it up to show another message waiting for her. It was a rough tutorial of how to control the Digi-Beetle and then where they were headed next. “Well, I guess it's time for the next leg of our adventure Renamon.” Renamon stands behind Niraya excited to see where they were going next.


End file.
